Too Young
by SMonkey6
Summary: Sequal to How to Rock a Road Trip. What is it like when Stevie and Zander have to raise a baby, right after graduating high school?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to start out by thanking you all so much for reading and reviewing How to Rock a Road Trip! It was the first story I ever wrote, and I never thought it would be so popular! I got some of the nicest reviews and tweets that put huge smiles on my face! I love you all! I hope you enjoy this sequel to How to Rock a Road Trip! I am posting this today in honor of Zevie day! Make sure you all update your stories, post one-shots, and just do whatever you can in honor of Zevie day! I realize that I lost some readers when I wrote that Stevie was pregnant, but I just hope that this story will still be as popular as HTR a Road Trip. The contest winner who chose the name and gender of the baby is **_ HowToRockFan123_**, follow her on Twitter! Sorry for this **_**extremely**_** long note, please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Stevie's POV]

_Zander and I were walking down the beach, holding the hands of our little girl. We were swinging her when the waves came up, she would giggle like crazy. The sun was setting and its reflection off the ocean looked beautiful. We looked like a perfect little family. _

That's when I woke up to the baby crying.

"Stevie..." Zander said, half asleep, "It's your turn."

"Ughh." I groaned, getting up and walking to her crib.

I picked up little Addie and tried to get her to stop crying, she wouldn't.

I carried her into the kitchen so that I could make her a bottle. I set her in her high chair, and started working on her bottle.

Once her bottle was ready, I picked her up and carried her over to the couch. I gave her the bottle and started singing to her, trying to get her back to sleep.

I looked down at my beautiful baby, she had hair like Zanders, and she had my eyes. She was the most wonderful thing I had ever laid my eyes on; I wouldn't trade her for anything. I don't regret getting pregnant before graduating high school. Luckily, I had her a week before graduation, so I was still able to go.

Zander and I had found an apartment to live in; we couldn't stay with either of our parents. My dad and brothers wanted to kill Zander, and Zanders parents were so disappointed, that his father didn't even want anything to do with him. Our mothers usually come over once or twice a week to see Addie.

The band broke up eventually; it wasn't good for the bands image when the bass player was 4 months pregnant. We're still friends with Kacey, Kevin and Nelson. Kacey comes over all the time to help me with the baby. Kevin and Nelson sometimes come over, Kevin is really good with Addie, but Nelson is kind of scared that he will hurt her.

Zander is really good with the baby; he loves her more than anything. He stayed true to his word, I was never alone through the process, and he was always by my side. Every time someone at school said something bad about him getting me pregnant, or someone calling me a slut or whore, he would always stick up for me. It was really nice having him, since I barely got support from my family.

Zander started looking for a job right when we got back home from San Diego, it took him a week, but he finally found a job. He works for a TV station, writing songs for their shows. He makes good money, which was really helpful since I had to quit my job at Danny Mangos.

You would think that Zander would have proposed, but I didn't let him. He tried to, but I told him that we didn't have to get married just because I was pregnant. I'm sure we will get married one day, but I want Addie to be old enough to be the flower girl.

All of a sudden, Zander walked into the living room, "What are you still doing up?" He asked, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." I said, handing him the baby. He put his arm around me and started singing her to sleep. "She looks like you." I said, smiling up at Zander.

"No, she's beautiful, she looks more like you." Zander said as he kissed my forehead.

I reached over and felt Addie's skin, she was sweating. So I took her from Zander and carried her back into our bedroom to change her into some cooler pajamas. She had more clothes than Zander and I combined, Kacey loved shopping for baby clothes so much that she went overboard.

I changed her into a pink onesie with monkeys on it, and set her back in her crib. I walked over to our bed and cuddled up with Zander. _If only we could stay like this forever_,I thought. I closed my eyes, and continued dreaming about my perfect family.

**Okay, short chapter, sorry! I like it, how do you guys like it? Do you like the baby's name? Please review! Follow me on twitter for updates and news! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews on the first chapter! I got SO many people begging me to update soon, so here it is! Thanks for reading & please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock**

[Zander's POV]

It was 7:00 am when Addie had me and Stevie up, which is later than usual, but we were thankful for that.

Once I was sure that Stevie didn't need help with the baby or cooking breakfast, I hopped into the shower, I had work later.

"Okay Steves, I'm gonna get in the shower." I said, heading to the bathroom.

"Breakfast will be ready when you get out!" She said back.

[Stevie's POV]

I sat Addie in her high chair, and got started on breakfast. I walked over to the fridge and took out the carton of eggs, and opened it up to find nothing.

"Waffles it is then." I said, tossing the carton in the trash.

I opened up the freezer and took out the waffles. I popped four waffles in the toaster, and got out the syrup and butter while I waited.

I was tapping my fingers on the counter, waiting for the waffles to pop up, and jumped nearly three feet in the air when they did. I didn't know why, but toasters have _always_ scared me when they pop up.

I got out two plates and put two waffles on each of them. I buttered all the waffles and then poured the syrup on them, I sat the plates on the kitchen table after that and waited for Zander.

"Hey darling," I said as he walked into the kitchen, "Breakfast is on the table." **(Lulu called Max darling on her Ustream, so I had to put that in there!)**

"How are my two favorite girls doing today?" He asked, kissing Addie on the cheek.

He sat down at the table, "I thought you were making eggs?"

I simply answered, "Out."

"I'll go to the store after work."

"All I do is sit home all day," I said, "I think I can find time to go."

He laughed, "Okay, I will leave you the debit card."

"I can call Kacey so she can watch Addie," I said, "Since it's such a nightmare taking her shopping."

"Why don't you call my mom?" Zander asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked, "Her hours changed at work, so she's only free Monday through Wednesday."

"Oh, yea."

I picked up my plate and carried it over to the sink to rinse it off, and then I stuck it in the dishwasher.

I walked over to Zander, "You done?" He nodded so I rinsed his plate off also and put it in the dishwasher.

I turned on the dishwasher, and washed the countertops and kitchen table.

"Stevie! I need help with my tie again!" Zander called from the bedroom. I laughed and went to go help him.

"When are you going to learn how to do this by yourself?" I asked, fixing his tie.

"I'm only going to have this job for a while, until my music career takes off." Zander said.

"Face it, you're a _dad_ now, you can't be cool." I laughed, "You have a family to take care of, you can't leave us."

He winked and kissed me, "I was joking, do you not remember that I told you that I would _never_ leave you?"

I hugged him and said, "You better get going, don't wanna be late again."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, walking to the door.

I picked up Addie and said, "Say, 'Bye Daddy, I love you!'"

He laughed and said, "Love you!" and then he shut the door.

I walked over to Addie, "You are going to take a bath!"

After giving Addie a bath, I went to get her dressed. I figured I better dress her in something Kacey bought her, since Kacey can't stand to see her wearing something she didn't buy her.

I dressed her in a black onesie that had a zebra heart that was outlined in pink , a sparkly pink tutu, and black and pink leggings.

"They need to make combat boots for babies." I said to myself, looking at her clothes.

I sat Addie down in her playpen, and picked up my cell phone.

(**Kacey**, _Stevie_)

**Hello?**

_Kacey, can you do me a favor and watch Addie while I go shopping?_

**Shopping! Why can't I go with you?**

_I'm shopping for groceries Kacey, not clothes._

**Oh, well sure, Aunt Kacey would love to watch Addie! **

_Aunt Kacey? Since when are we related?_

**Since, uh, since I said so…**

_Okay then, I will be over there in 15 minutes._

**See you then!**

I hung up, and went over to get Addie. I grabbed my purse, locked the door, and headed down to my car. It wasn't the fanciest car, but it worked.

I strapped Addie in her car seat, and got into the driver's seat. The drive to Kacey's would have been a lot better if Addie wasn't throwing a fit in the back seat; she wasn't one for car rides.

When I pulled up to Kacey's apartment building, I got Addie out of the car and headed inside.

I knocked on the door of apartment K19; I was shocked to see Kevin open the door.

"Kevin?" I asked, confused.

"Yea, Kacey called me bragging that she got to babysit Addie, so I came over to help." He answered, taking the baby from me.

I laughed, "You just can't get enough of her can you?"

"No I can't, can I?" Kevin said in baby talk, tickling Addie's stomach.

Kacey walked to the door, "Gimme!" She said as she took Addie from Kevin.

"I love her outfit!" Kacey squealed.

"You should, you bought it." I said.

"I know! I have such good fashion sense!" Kacey said, smiling.

"I should be back in an hour or so." I said.

"Okay, we'll be here." Kacey said, sitting Addie down on a rug and giving her some toys.

"Bye!" I said, walking back downstairs.

**So how did you guys like this chapter, it was mostly a filler chapter, kinda boring I thought. Please review! The next chapter should be up tomorrow, unless I'm busy, because I am **_**really**_** enjoying writing this story! Follow mw on Twitter for news and updates, **_** SMonkey6**_**! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! So it's like midnight and I realized I told you guys that I would update this Tuesday, and I totally forgot! I am SOOO sorry! But here it is! So enjoy & please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock, Call me Maybe, or The Vow**

[Kacey's POV]

I watched Addie play with the toys that I gave her; she was such a gorgeous little baby.

I couldn't wait until I had a baby of my own, but I just graduated high school 7 ½ months ago, it was too early for that sort of thing, especially since Kevin and I haven't gotten that far in our relationship yet. Nobody knew that Kevin and I were together yet; we have been hiding it ever since we got back from San Diego.

Kevin told Stevie that he had rushed over because I called him, but the truth was that he was already here. We both fell asleep on the couch last night watching The Vow.

"You think Stevie bought it?" I asked, looking over at Kevin who was making faces at Addie, making her giggle.

He looked confused, "Bought what?"

"When you said that I called you and you came over!"

"Oh, yea. She defiantly believed it."

"Good, we don't anyone knowing we're together."

"Why? Are you embarrassed or something?"

"No! Not at all! You saw what happened when Zander and Stevie got together, you, Nelson, and I barely spoke to them for two weeks when we found out she was pregnant. Stevie and Zander will think we're hypocrites since we got mad about them being together, and then you and I go off and get together!"

"Oh, yea, I forgot about that."

"Kevin, you know I love you and I would never be embarrassed of you." I said, walking over and giving him a hug.

"I know, I love you too."

Just then, I swear that Addie said "Aww." But it was probably one of the many weird sounds that she lets out all the time.

"Is someone feeling left out?" I said, walking over and scooping up Addie.

She giggled, I kissed her cheek and said "Don't worry baby girl, Aunt Kacey and Uncle Kevin love you too!"

My cell phone went off, and I heard my _Call Me Maybe_ ringtone play. I saw Stevie's called ID, and picked up the phone,

(**Kacey**, _Stevie_)

**Stevie, what's wrong?**

_Just checking up, is Addie alright?_

**Stevie, it's been ten minutes, she's fine.**

_Sorry, I just wanted to make sure._

**It's fine, I understand. Say, 'Bye bye momma!'**

Addie mumbled something that nobody could understand.

_Bye Addie! Mommy loves you!_

I hung up and put my phone back on the counter.

Kevin took Addie from me and went over to the carpet to play with her, so I sat on the couch and started flipping through the TV channels.

I started thinking, _How bad would it be if I did tell Stevie that Kevin and I are together? She came to me when she thought she might be pregnant, and trusted me. Surely I can trust her, we're best friends. Ever since I joined Gravity 5, we have just been growing closer, we can tell each other anything. Maybe I should tell her when she picks Addie up... no, no I shouldn't. Wait, yes I should. Why is this such a hard decision?_

"Kacey?" Kevin asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I said, shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"You were flipping through channels, and decided to watch the _Knitting_ channel?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Maybe I should tell Stevie, you know, about us. She tells me everything, why shouldn't I be as open with her?"

"Kacey, this is all your decision. Zander or Nelson probably won't get mad, it's you girls who are drama filled, so it doesn't matter to me if you tell Stevie. You just do what feels right."

"That's so not- wait, yea I guess that is true, but not _all_ girls are drama filled. I think I will tell her though, she's my best friend, and she deserves to know."

"Okay, it's lunch time, why don't you fix Addie some carrots or something?"

I walked to the kitchen; I kept some baby food for Addie here, for when I babysit. I looked through what I had, _Apples, Bananas, Rice, Ham and Peas, Carrots, Peaches, Chicken, and Vegetable mix._

I grabbed the container of chicken flavored baby food, opened it, and grabbed a baby spoon.

I walked over and picked up Addie, "Come on, time to eat" I sat her down in her highchair that was also here for when I babysit.

I rolled the high chair up to the kitchen table, and then I sat down in one of the chairs.

"You want some chicken?" I asked her, not expecting a verbal response.

She smiled. So I fed her a spoonful of food.

"Where's my lunch?" Kevin asked.

"Oh it's waiting for you in the future; you can have it after you make it yourself." I said.

Kevin groaned, and I continued to feed Addie.

When she was done eating, I decided she better take a nap.

"Kevin, will you set up the play pin for Addie? It's in the hall closet." I asked.

"Sure." Kevin said, getting up from the kitchen table.

When he was done, I carried Addie into my bedroom and changed her into some pajamas. Once she was changed, I put her in the play pin, and she fell right asleep.

I walked back into the kitchen so I could fix _my_ lunch.

I wasn't much of a chef, so I just grabbed the frozen pasta meal I had in the freezer, and put it in the microwave.

When my food was ready, I sat down on the couch with Kevin and watched TV.

I looked at my watch, an hour had passed since Stevie dropped Addie off, and she would probably be back any minute. _Waste of time having her take a nap_, I thought.

Just then, my phone rang again, and it was Stevie,

(**Kacey**, _Stevie_)

_Kacey?_

**Yea?**

_Would it be possible for you to watch Addie for another hour, so I can meet Zander for lunch?_

**Sure! I actually just laid her down for a nap, so it is probably good that she can sleep longer.**

_Thanks, Kacey._

Stevie hung up, _Spoke too soon, I guess it wasn't a waste of time,_ I thought, and I returned my attention to the TV.

**Okay so I really want to write more, but I'm getting tired and my eyes are getting heavy, so I'm going to end this chapter here. I'm not sure how good this chapter will be, since I was really tired when I wrote it. So I hope you enjoyed it! Much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I realize it has been taking me longer to update lately, and I'm gonna try to start updating more often! Thanks for all the super sweet reviews, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock, or Olive Garden**

[Stevie's POV]

I hung up the phone, just as I was pulling into the Olive Garden.

I walked in and asked the hostess where Mr. Robbins table was. She led me to a table in the corner by a window.

"Hey gorgeous." Zander said when he saw me.

I sat down across from him, "Hey darling." I said, leaning across the table to give him a kiss.

A waitress walked up to our table, "Can I get you two something to drink?" she asked.

"Water please." I said.

"Coke is fine." Zander said.

"Okay, I will be right back." The waitress said, before walking away.

I opened up my menu and started looking it over.

"How's Addie doing?" He asked.

"She's at Kacey's; Kevin is there too, so they're both watching her." I said.

"Kevin?"

"Yea, I guess Kacey called him bragging that she got to babysit Addie, so he came over to help."

"Okay."

The waitress was back with our drinks. She sat them on the table, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have the fettuccini alfredo." I said.

"I'll have the ravioli, please." Zander said, handing her our menus.

When she walked away, I turned to Zander with an angry look on my face and asked "Were you checking her out?"

"What? No I-"

I cut him off, smiled and winked, "I was kidding."

Zander laughed, "You had me scared there for a minute."

~Later~

"Bye babe, I'll see you after work." Zander said, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Bye." I shut the car door, and started up the engine.

"Time to go get Addie." I said to myself, smiling.

I sang along to the radio until I pulled up to Kacey's apartment building.

When I got to her apartment, I knocked on the door.

[Kacey's POV]

"That's Stevie." I said to Kevin as I got up from the couch.

I opened the door, "Hey Stevie!"

"Hey Kacey, where's my girl?" Stevie asked.

I backed up so she could see Kevin and Addie playing in the living room.

Stevie walked over and scooped up Addie, "Hey baby girl! Momma missed you!" Stevie said, kissing her cheek.

"Um, Stevie. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure," Stevie said, "Here Kev, keep Addie occupied."

We walked down the hall to my bedroom, so Stevie and I could talk in private.

"So what's up?" Stevie asked.

"I gotta tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll react." I said.

Stevie jumped up, "What is it? Is there something wrong with Addie?"

"Calm down, Addie's fine. This isn't about her." I said.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just gonna come out and say it." I said, "I know you won't take this well, because you don't like secrets, but Kevin and I have been lying to you guys for 8 months, we've been keeping a secret from everyone, going behind your backs, I guess it's not that big of a deal, but I should have told you sooner. Kevin and I are dating, and we have been, ever since we went to San Diego."

"What?" Stevie yelled, "You're right, it _shouldn't_ be a big deal, but the fact that you both got mad at Zander and I for dating, but then you guys go off and date, _while _you were mad at us! And not to mention that we're best friends, I tell you everything and you keep a secret from me for 8 months!"

She barged out of the room, and I followed her into the living room.

"Stevie I-"

She cut me off, "You two can say bye to Addie, because you're not going to see her again."

She picked up Addie, walked out the door, and slammed it shut.

"Well that went well." I said, walking over to Kevin.

He wrapped me in a hug, "It'll all be fine, you two will make up, you always do." He said, trying to comfort me.

"I doubt it; Stevie _really_ hates it when people keep secrets from her, especially when it's her best friend." I said, sobbing into his shoulder.

One thing I love about Kevin is that, when you're upset, he doesn't ask questions, he will hug you and let you cry into his shoulder until his entire shirt is soaking wet, which is what he did.

**So how did you guys like this very short chapter? Stevie must get mad pretty easy! Do you think Stevie and Kacey will make up? How do you think Zander will react? Review!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, so I have some bad news. I have been trying to get ideas for this story, that's why it's taking so long to update. I just can't get inspired. I tried writing this chapter, but it wasn't flowing at all, and it was just terrible, I don't even know where this story is leading to. I eventually decided to just stop trying to write the chapter, because I only got about 200 words in, and then I was stuck, and within those 200 words, was nothing but bad writing. **

** Sadly, I have decided to just quit this story. I can't get inspired enough to write and I don't want to disappoint you guys with boring chapters. Now, I can focus more on ABC and Secret Admirer, when I finish one of those, I will try to start a new story. I'm just glad that Road Trip was successful, but upset that this one wasn't as successful. **

** I am really sorry, and I hate to leave you guys hanging on what happens. But I was thinking, if someone were to take the plot for this story, and take off where I left off, and then you all will be able to continue reading the story. I asked **_**ZevieObsessed2012 **_**if she would like to continue the story, since she is accepting prompts, and she said yes! She is busy lately, so the update probably won't be for a while. But she is an AMAZING writer, and I'm sure the story will be great! I wish I could continue this myself, but I can't. **

**So like I said, make sure you go turn on the author alerts for **_**ZevieObsessed2012**_** so that you will know when she updates the story! Also, follow her on Twitter **_**ZevieObsessed**_**! **

** Please don't take it upon yourself to continue this story; I only gave permission for **_**ZevieObsessed2012**_** to use the plot. She now owns the plot for this story, so you cannot use it.**

** I will update this with another authors note, containing the link when **_**ZevieObsessed2012**_** starts up the story!**

**-Love,  
SMonkey6.  
**


End file.
